


Complaint

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Common Cold, Gen, India, Pre-Canon, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps a minor foreshadowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> For Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #4](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1288940.html); see subject matter for why it's late. Can be followed by [Western Disturbance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4395806).

Of course, not a week after I arrived in India I came down with a miserable streaming cold. I remained in my Army lodgings as much as I could, staring out the windows at the sunlight and greenery, blowing my nose and drinking cup after cup of tea, and reflecting on the irony of the whole thing. It was winter in England. If I were sick and sniffling in British rain I would at least have felt appropriate to the setting.

I ignored that cold outside made such illnesses feel even worse, and that I had once had the flu so badly that I forgot all of my Latin, and in the desperate attempts to finish my schoolwork the rain had not been comforting at all.

So I spent my first two weeks in the warmest part of the British Empire alternately blinking blearily at the sun and sneezing in bed. When the illness cleared up I was not cheered to hear that I would have to travel another twelve hundred miles overland to join my regiment.


End file.
